


Kompensation

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist nicht allein … und Kompensation funktioniert auch nicht ewig.</p><p>Inspiriert von Tjejs Geschichte "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3435962">Von Händen und Armen, Leid und Lust</a>", die man vorher lesen sollte ;)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/135047.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kompensation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Von Händen und Armen, Leid und Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435962) by [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej). 



> Rating: P 14  
> Genre: Slash  
> Handlung: Thiel ist nicht allein … und Kompensation funktioniert auch nicht ewig.  
> Länge: ~ 600 Wörter

***

Eigentlich kann er schon lange nicht mehr, aber der Ärger trägt ihn weiter. Thiel … immer wieder Thiel, der es wie kein anderer schafft, alle seine Knöpfe zu drücken. Weiß der Himmel warum, es ist schließlich nicht so, als müßte ihn die Meinung eines Hauptkommissars mit Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg überhaupt auch nur im geringsten interessieren. (Er weiß warum, natürlich weiß er das, aber es gibt Dinge, über die es nicht einmal Sinn hat nachzudenken, geschweige denn sie auszusprechen.)

Auch wenn es ihn jedes Mal einiges an Überwindung kostet anzufangen – wenn er dann erst einmal den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hat, sein Körper Endorphine ausschüttet und sich in seinem Kopf nach und nach eine angenehme Leere ausbreitet, dann weiß er wieder, warum er das tut.

Er läuft in die Zielgerade ein, sozusagen, und jetzt tut es ihm fast leid, daß es gleich vorbei sein wird. Aber natürlich kann auch er diesen Zustand nicht ewig halten. Das Haus kommt in Sicht und er läuft aus, atmet tief durch, spürt, wie das Blut durch seinen Körper pumpt. Es ist noch empfindlich kalt draußen, aber ihm ist inzwischen so warm, daß ihn das nicht stört. Und bevor ihm kalt wird, steht er schon unter der heißen Dusche. Dann noch ein gutes Buch und ein Glas Wein, und keine Gedanken mehr an Thiel. Feierabend.

Alles ist wie immer, wie an jedem Abend in den letzten Monaten, an dem er früh genug Schluß gemacht hat, um noch laufen zu können. Bis auf Thiel, der in dem Moment, als er die Treppe nach oben sprintet – immer zwei Stufen auf einmal – die Tür öffnet und ihn mit einem erbosten „Das Wasser läuft nicht!“ stoppt.

Er braucht zwei Sekunden, bis er genug Luft hat um zu antworten. Offensichtlich wollte Thiel auch gerade duschen, sonst würde er wohl kaum nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften im Treppenhaus stehen. Boerne schluckt trocken und reißt seinen Blick von Thiels Armen los. _Hat Thiel angefangen Gewichte zu stemmen? So sah das letztes Jahr aber noch nicht aus, als die Wasserversorgung zuletzt –_

„Boerne? Haben Sie gehört, was ich gesagt hab‘? Das Wasser –“

„Selbstverständlich habe ich Sie gehört.“ Sein Atem geht immer noch etwas schneller, weil er am Ende noch einen Sprint eingelegt und sich völlig verausgabt hat. „Mit meinen Ohren ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“

„Da ich kein Klempner bin, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, werde ich einen solchen anrufen müssen“, schießt er zurück. „Aber das wird sich wohl kaum noch heute Abend regeln lassen.“

Thiel schnaubt.

„Ich finde das auch alles andere als erfreulich, aber -“ Er stockt, als er bemerkt, daß Thiel ihn anstarrt. „Stimmt was nicht?“

Thiel sieht auf und für einen Moment hat er das Gefühl, daß Thiels Gesicht ein wenig dunkler ist als sonst, aber bei der Beleuchtung im Flur kann man das wirklich nicht so genau sagen. Aber dann ändert sich Thiels Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich und er kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Vielleicht funktioniert Ihre Dusche ja.“

Es gibt nur einen Wasserkreislauf im Haus, und wenn in Thiels Wohnung kein Wasser läuft, dann wird das bei ihm auch nicht anders sein.

Will er sagen.

Eigentlich.

Aber dann kommt Thiel noch einen Schritt näher und noch einen … und er geht einen Schritt rückwärts und öffnet seine Tür.

Er kann nicht sagen, daß es ihn besonders überrascht, daß seine Dusche sehr wohl funktioniert.

Oder daß Thiel am nächsten Morgen mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt, daß er einen Klempner rufen soll.

* Fin *


End file.
